


Velho do Saco

by SapatonX69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Cdf19, Gore, M/M, cdflopinhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapatonX69/pseuds/SapatonX69
Summary: Chanyeol na infância vê seu melhor amigo ser morto na sua frente por um velho que carregava um enorme saco. Por conta disso, ele vem lidando com seus problemas se afundando em festas, fluxos e bebedeira.Em um desses fluxos ele é "salvo" por um cara chamado Sehun e naquela loucura toda ele reencontra o autor dos seus pesadelos e a partir daquele momento ele terá que enfrentar seus traumas cara a cara.(Versão sem censurada)[CHANHUN] [SEYEOL] [HORROR / GORE] [CLUBEDOSFLOPINHOS] [CDF19]
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Park - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Velho do Saco

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou guys, venho aqui com versão sem censura dessa fic.  
> Gostaria de agradecer aos clube dos flopinhos (https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/flopinhos) por fazer sempre desafios maravilhososss, criativos e que estimulam nossa criatividade e eu AMO esse projeto de mais, vão lá conferir e participem dos desafios vocês não vão se arrepender <3  
> Agradecer também a fada @_safira que betou várias vezes essa fanfic e me aturou com a paciência de um anjo.  
> WARNING: Contém violência gráfica, gore em excesso e abuso de drogas. Se vocês não se sentem confortáveis lendo isso, sugiro que leia a versão censurada no spirit. Procurem no meu perfil @SapatonX  
> Sem mais enrolação, bora pra fic <3

É hoje que minha mãe me mata. Ela deve ‘ _tá_ _putassa_ comigo, pois dei uma fugidinha pra andar de _bike_ com o _Bruninho_ , meu melhor amigo. ‘ _Tamos_ descendo a ladeira, pegando aquele impulso na traseira de um caminhão aí. Uma menina grita da janela “ _vai cair”_. Bruninho ri:

— Ô,  _ japonês,  ‘vamo _ virar ali  — Bruno aponta pra nossa rua. 

Concordo sem dizer nada. É agora Jesus. Me ajuda aí, Deus. Se eu quebrar uma unha sequer, minha mãe come meu couro. Solto da traseira, aperto o freio, ponho meus pés no chão pra ajudar a frear. Meu chinelinho já ‘ _ tá  _ com prego, todo sofrido. Aguenta mais essa, chinelo! 

Paro com o cu na mão e o coração  _ daquele _ jeito. Um carro buzina e ouço um  _ “moleque filho da puta”.  _ O mando tomar no cu, saindo logo dali, acelerando pra escapar de ser atropelado. 

_ Puts, mano _ , o Bruninho! 

Olho pra trás procurando o vacilão e o vejo rindo, mostrando o dedo do meio para o motorista, que nos olha irritado, antes de vazar. 

Já é bem tarde, a rua _tá_ vazia, só tem ‘ _nóis_ nela, praticamente. ‘ _Deixa_ _me apressar,_ que minha mãezinha vai me esfolar no tapa. 

Me preparando pro esporro que vou levar da ‘ _ véia _ , diminuo a velocidade. Quando estou perto da minha casa... nada. Acho que ela nem percebeu que eu saí, graças a Deus! 

Bruninho me pede  _ pra  _ o levar até a casa dele. Aceito, e passo voando por minha casa. 

Meu celular vibra no bolso, paro a  _ bike _ e dou uma olhada rapidinha. É uma mensagem da minha irmã, me perguntando onde caralhos eu  _ tô _ . Dou de ombros e o guardo de volta. Bruninho está parado, como uma estátua.

Na sua frente um ‘ _ véio  _ muito feio,  _ zoadão, _ encara Bruno de boca aberta, da qual escorre uma baba... gosma... amarela, acho, que pinga na sua blusa. Seus olhos estão arregalados e são amarelados. Bizarro. 

Seus cabelos, brancos e ralos, caem sobre seus ombros, se misturando com sua enorme barba, igualmente branca e rala. Ele parece uma versão da _ Deep Web _ do Papai Noel. Atrás dele, tem um enorme saco branco encardido. Coisa boa ‘ _ num _ é, meu coração ‘ _ tá _ disparado e minha boca seca:

— _Vocês sabem que horas são?_ — sua voz é tenebrosa e rouca, como de um velho fumante.

Bruninho está imóvel, eu também. É como se... estivéssemos presos. Minha vozinha na cabeça grita ‘ _ pra  _ meter o pé dali, mas não consigo. É melhor tentar fazer alguma coisa, senão  _ ‘nóis _ vamos nos _ ferrar bonito: _

— _Vocês sabem que horas são?_ — repete, o vejo cuspir na cara do meu amigo. 

— B-Bruno, ‘ _ vamo _ pra casa, ele deve ser doido  — gaguejo, tentando chamar atenção dele.

Ele continua imóvel, como se nem tivesse me ouvido. Tiro coragem  —  de onde não tenho  —  e tento chegar mais perto deles.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o velho... crava as unhas nos olhos de Bruni... Bruninho? O ‘ _ véio _ o joga dentro do saco... cheio de sabão? O que... o que ele tá fazendo com Bruninho? Por quê _? _ O véio fecha o saco e se vira pra mim, sorrindo diabólico:

— _Você sabe que horas são?_

__

Pulo da minha bicicleta, quase caindo, e corro dele numa velocidade anormal. Merda, merda. Olho pra trás e o vejo...  _ Que merda? _ Ele corre de quatro, como um cachorro, atrás de mim, boca espumando. Não posso... Bruninho... 

Puxo o ar e grito pela única pessoa que pode me ajudar:

— _MÃE!_

__

Estou chorando, tremendo.  _ Vou morrer,  _ já era. 

Abro meus olhos afundados em lágrimas e suspiro de alívio ao ver minha mãezinha de braços apertos pra me proteger. Vou diminuindo a corrida, até me afundar em suas pernas, sentindo seu perfume da  ** Avon.  ** Ela me abraça forte, me prendendo e seus braços:

— _Chanyeol_ , meu filho, que foi? — meu pai segura meu braço de maneira forte, me chamando atenção. — O que aconteceu, meu filho?

— _O-o_ _velho do saco_ pe-pegou o Bruninho — respondo, aos soluços e gaguejos. — O ‘ _véio_ matou ele, pai. 

— Que velho, filho?  — me questiona, confuso, olhando ao seu redor.  — O que aconteceu com o Bruno?

Aponto pra trás, onde o velho ‘ _ tá _ ... ou melhor, estava.

— Quem? Não tem ninguém aqui  — ele insiste mais uma vez, olha pra minha mãe, confuso.

Me desprendo da minha mamãe, viro aos poucos e... Nada, ele sumiu? As únicas coisas que vejo é minha bike e do Bruninho abandonadas. E essa foi a última vez que vi meu melhor amigo.

**... **

****

****

Minha vida virou um completo inferno. 

Minha quebrada,  _ Vila Brasilândia,  _ por meses se tornou o foco das principais emissoras. Repórteres corriam atrás de mim e da minha família. Até na minha escola eles me perseguiam. 

Foi uma porra, essa fase, ainda bem que passou. Os policias faziam ronda até a madrugada, para ver se achavam alguma pista deste velho filho da puta, mas parece que ele sumiu como mágica, evaporou, e até hoje não sei do seu paradeiro. 

Sem evidências, o caso de Bruninho foi fechado e tudo foi esquecido. Menos pela família dele, é claro. Sua mãe lutou e o buscou, com unhas e dentes, até os últimos momentos de sua vida. Até, infelizmente, morrer e todo seu esforço ter válido pra nada.

Meus pais decidiram continuar morando por aqui. Eles tinham um comércio, uma casa própria, não valia apena abandonar tudo por um velho fodido que nem parece existir mais. 

E eu? Me ferrei bonito. Fiquei enclausurado por meses no meu quarto. Eu não conseguia sair de casa. Eu não  _ queria  _ sair. Toda vez que colocava o pé pra fora, eu tinha um surto. Foi longos meses de terapia e remédios para eu conseguir viver minha vida novamente. Mas, mesmo com tudo isso, todas as vezes que eu fecho os olhos, a lembrança daquela noite roda como um filme na minha mente, me deixando ainda mais perturbado.

Aos quinze anos, conheci amizades que me mostraram tudo que o mundo poderia me oferecer de “ _bom”_ : drogas, bebidas, _fluxos_ , resenhas, baladas, etc. A melhor coisa disso? Não dormir tanto. Se eu não dormir, não me lembro de nada. É idiota, eu sei, mas eu gosto e está me fazendo bem, de alguma forma. 

Porém, mesmo com tudo isso, eu não me esqueço da sua imagem. Quando a  _ brisa  _ bate, eu vejo o velho vindo em minha direção, com sua boca espumando aquela gosma nojenta... eu não sei o que estou fazendo da minha vida. Sinceramente, só estou sendo levado e não tá tão ruim assim.

Depois da escola, não sabia o que cursar. Então, me arrisquei em  Administração _.  _ D á dinheiro e em qualquer lugar contrata. Na real, eu não tenho grandes ambições pra minha vida. A única coisa que penso é em continuar vivo.

Hoje tem fluxo na  ** DZ7, ** marquei de encontrar  _ Juninho  _ lá e tenho que comprar as bebidas ainda. Termino de passar gel no cabelo, coloco minha corrente prata e visto minha jaqueta. Pego minha carteira e bilhete único e saio de casa, trancando tudo. Meus pais estão na loja e minha irmã deve estar na casa do namorado. 

A rua está movimentada como de costume. Crianças brincando, despreocupadas, um grupo de jovens fumando narguilé na calçada e escutando  _ ‘mó  pancadão _ , vizinhas fofocando e velhos caindo de bêbados na rua. Respiro fundo, sentindo o aroma misto de essência B _ lueberry  _ e de cigarro. 

Ah, como amo minha  _ Brasilândia City! _

__ Chego ao ponto de ônibus e me sento na beira da calçada, esperando o  _ busão _ . Quando ele finalmente chega, subo, dou boa noite para o motorista e me sento no fundão, ponho meus fones de ouvidos e “ _ Vai Luan”  _ toca, espantando qualquer pensamento.

**... **

O chão está tremendo, o som do batidão é escutado de longe, o lugar tá  _ lotadaço, _ há tudo que é tipo de gente enfiada aqui. Passei num barzinho antes pra comprar tudo de ruim,  ** Catuaba, 51 e Corote ** geladinhos. Só de olhar fico bêbado. 

Enfrento aquele aglomerado de gente, procurando o ‘ _ nóia _ do Juninho. Encontro o cuzão, sentado na calçada com outros dois caras, fumando um  _ beck. _

Me aproximo e chuto a canela dele, que pula igual um gato assustado, quase deixando o cigarrinho no chão:

— _Eaê_ , parceiro — Juninho me cumprimenta e passa o braço por meu ombro, antes de começar a me apresentar para os caras que estavam com ele. — Esse aqui é o Chany... alguma coisa, mais conhecido como _japonês_. 

— Salve — cumprimento os dois desconhecidos.

— Salve, parceiro. Prazer, José. E esse é o Pedrinho  — o mais alto apresenta a si e ao outro moleque.

Pedrinho parece ser tímido, ele me cumprimenta meio sem jeito. Juninho já ‘ _ tá _ chapado, quase bebendo toda a Catuaba. Dou um tapão no seu braço, roubando a bebida pra mim, e dou um golão, que desce queimando.  _ DJ Guuga  _ começa a tocar e geralzão vai ‘ _ pro _ chão. Hoje é noite de maldade.

No decorrer da noite, Juninho  _ casou _ com uma mina e sumiu não sei ‘ _ pra _ onde e, para minha surpresa, descobri que José e Pedrinho são namorados. Não demorou muito ‘ _ pro _ fogo subir e eles se comerem do meu lado. Mais uma vez de vela. Não costumo ficar com alguém nos rolês. Além de cortar a brisa, fico muito fora de mim chapado. 

No momento, tô chapadão, me sentindo nas nuvens... minhas mãos são tão estranhas. Grandes, muito grandes! São tão engraçadas... tô rindo das minhas mãos, que brisa, tio... tocam no meu ombro. Me viro e é José. Pedrinho está beijando seu pescoço: 

— Oh Japa, a gente vai ali ‘ _ num _ cantinho,  _ ‘cê _ tá suave?  — ele pergunta.

— Relaxa, tô suave, pode ir lá  — dou de ombros, minha voz sai rouca.

Ele se despede e some. Sabe de uma coisa? Vou dançar, mano, eu quero me mexer. 

Levanto meio grogue e me enfio na multidão, sarro em alguém e estou sendo sarrado. Estou de olhos fechados, curtindo o momento... é tão bom ficar  _ brisado,  _ me sinto nos céus. A esfregação fica intensa, alguém põe a mão na minha cintura e sinto uma bunda roçar em mim. Porém, alguém me puxa pra longe. Ouço alguns palavrões e me deixo ser levado. Abro meus olhos e minha vista está embaçada, consigo identificar apenas uma tatuagem de  _ carpa _ . Muito bonita, por sinal, toda colorida e vibrante. 

— Você está bem?  — seu rosto está embaçado, só vejo sua tatuagem.  — Acho que não. Eles estavam tentando te assaltar. 

Balanço minha cabeça, concordando, nem sei ‘ _ pra _ onde ‘ _ tô _ indo. Ele continua a conversar (ou eu acho que ‘ _ tá _ , sei não). A gente finalmente para, ele me estende alguma coisa — acho que uma garrafa d’água —, tento a pegar, mas minha mão está tremendo:

— Mano,  _ ‘cê _ tá mal mesmo, hein  — ele me zoa e a pega de volta. 

Sinto sua mão quente tocar minhas bochechas, pulo de susto. Ele força minha boca a se abrir e sinto água a inundar. Eu preciso sentar. Tento dizer que quero sentar, mas esqueço de engolir água e pareço um idiota falando. Ouço sua risada e um  _ “meu Deus”  _ vindo dele. Devo estar patético. Minha brisa cortou. 

Engulo água e peço sua ajuda para sentar. Ele volta a segurar meu braço e me puxa. Bato em uma parede, escorrego e sento com tudo no chão. Até o osso da bunda estalou.

— _‘Cê_ tá melhor? — ele pergunta, sinto sua mão pousar em minha coxa. 

— Acho que sim  — respondo sonolento, bocejando em seguida.  — Qual seu nome mesmo?

— _Sehun_ , mas meu apelido é _KPOP_ — ele se apresenta. Olho confuso. Que merda de apelido é esse? — É por eu ser coreano e tal.

Ri rouco, comigo o pessoal não é tão criativo assim. 

Minha vista está um pouco melhor. Não ‘ _ tá _ lá aquelas coisas, mas, pelo menos, consigo ver seu rosto. Seus traços orientais são tão perceptíveis quanto os meus. Ele  _ ‘tá _ vestindo uma regata e uma calça jeans justa. A carpa não é sua única tatuagem. Na real, ele é cheio delas. Ele é bonitinho: 

— E seu nome é...? 

— Chanyeol, mas me chamam de “japonês”  — me apresento. Ele sorri. 

Caímos no silêncio. Me afastei legal do baile, porém ainda consigo ouvir a música. Estamos numa rua deserta, alguns poucos postes funcionando. Bebo mais um gole d’água, dessa vez, por conta própria:

— Já quer voltar?  — ele questiona com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Você quer?  — rebato com outra pergunta. Não _ ‘tô _ muito a fim, ‘ _ pra _ ser sincero.

— _Nah_ , meus amigos que me arrastaram pra cá. Não ‘ _tava_ muito a fim mesmo — ele conta, deitando um pouquinho no chão. Respondo um “ _ah, tá”_ baixo e ficamos, de novo, em silêncio. 

Admiro a paisagem da rua. Ela é inclinada, acabando em um condomínio de burguês. Estreito minha visão e observo um garoto escapar sorrateiro. Ele olha para lados, como se estivesse fugindo de algo. Está segurando uma bicicleta amarela. Quando ele percebe que ninguém o viu sair, vem subindo sorridente a rua. Isso me traz lembranças ruins... não é hora disso. 

Volto a olhar o bonitão deitado no chão. Ele percebe e sorri:

— Achou bonito, é?  — ele pergunta sugestivo. Posso sentir um pingo de malícia ali. 

— Muito  — respondo na lata. ‘ _ Num ‘tô  _ morto.

Ele sorri de canto, seu olhar malicioso percorre meu rosto e pousa em meus lábios. Sehun se inclina em minha direção e eu, na sua. Fecho meus olhos, tendo como ultima visão sua boca vindo de encontro a minha. 

Seus lábios quentes se chocam com os meus em um selar tímido, mas, ainda assim, caloroso. Sua mão encosta em minha bochecha, seu dedão a acaricia. Movo minha cabeça para lado, o beijando com mais intensidade, e sou retribuído na mesma medida.

Estou quente por inteiro. Sua mão passeia pelo meu corpo, explorando cada parte dele. Mas não é meio perigoso a gente estar se pegando nesta rua deserta? 

A mão dele adentra minha bermuda e meu raciocínio vai ‘ _ pro _ espaço. Ele massageia meu pau por cima da cueca, quando escuto uma buzina de... bicicleta? À contragosto, abro meus olhos e me deparo com o menino fujão nos encarando com um misto de confusão e curiosidade. 

Empurro Sehun ‘ _ pra _ longe, interrompendo nosso contato. Ele me olha com uma enorme interrogação na cara. Aponto, discreto, ‘ _ pro _ moleque: 

— Ô, moleque, isso é hora de ‘ _tá_ na rua? Vai pra casa _‘carai_ — Sehun briga com o menino, que parece sair de um transe.

Em resposta, o moleque mostra o dedo do meio e continua a pedalar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sehun ri, sem jeito, passando as mãos pelo rosto:

— Isso é sinal de Deus, pra gente parar de putaria  — ele brinca.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, o som de algo caindo me chama atenção. Levanto rápido, procurando a origem. 

Estreito minha vista pra enxergar melhor e vejo o menino com... Com quem? Quem é aquele  _ velh _ ...

— _Você sabe que horas são?_

__

Todo ar escapa do meu corpo, murcho igual uma bexiga. Não... não é possível. Meu corpo treme, minhas mãos estão suadas. Não é ele, _não_ _pode ser_... ele... porra, puta que pariu. Sua aparência horripilante é a mesma, a saliva, cabelo ralo e um enorme saco atrás de si:

— _Você sabe que horas são?_

__

Sua voz rouca me causa arrepios da cabeça aos pés. Não consigo acreditar... depois de tanto rezar, suplicar a Deus que eu nunca o reencontrasse novamente. 

Bem, parece que Deus não me ouviu. Estou aqui, nessa situação, de novo.

— Que merda é... você tá bem?  — Sehun toca meu ombro, me tirando do transe. 

Ele vê meu estado, todo trêmulo e a ponto de chorar. Ele percebe que tem alguma coisa errada, se afasta indo em direção dos dois. Quase o chamo de volta, mas não o faço, estou imóvel: 

— Que você quer com o moleque, tiozão?  — Sehun o confronta, se pondo na frente do menino. Posso imaginar como o mais jovem está. Pálido e horrorizado, assim como Bruninho naquele dia. 

O velho não responde, analisa Sehun da cabeça aos pés, parecendo com raiva, talvez. Ele dá uma última olhada no menino e...  **_ puta que pariu, puta que pariu _ ** ... ele está  _ me  _ olhando agora, com um sorriso de canto. 

Será que ele se lembrou de mim? Não, não... foi há tanto tempo...  _ eu não quero que se lembre _ . O velho pega seu enorme saco e o some pela escuridão. 

Ok... que merda acabou de acontecer? E aquele olhar? Não é possível que ele tenha se lembrado de mim.

— Vai pra sua casa, agora  — Sehun ordenou ao menino.  — Imagine se a gente não estivesse aqui, vai saber o que aquela desgraça ia fazer com você. Va-za.

Sem nem precisar repetir, o menino pega sua  _ bike _ e zarpa, como um foguete. Espero que, pelo menos, tenha aprendido a lição.

Volto meu olhar a Sehun, que vem se aproximando: 

— _‘Cê_ tá legal? — Ele pergunta, preocupado, pondo a mão em meu pescoço.

Meu corpo ainda treme. Respira fundo, Chanyeol, como a mamãe ensinou. Calma, corpo, ‘ _ tá _ tudo bem. 

— T-tô melhor  — gaguejo e limpo os resto das lágrimas nos meus olhos.  — Melhor ligar pra policia.

— Tem razão.

O observo falar com a policia. Ele não precisa saber que eu conheço o velho... ou precisa? Nah, melhor não. 

Sinto meu bolso vibrar e... PUTA QUE PARIU, o Juninho! Mano do céu, ‘ _ tô  _ fodido, esqueci completamente. Juninho vai comer meu cu com farinha, mano. Ele deve  _ tá _ muito puto. 

Desbloqueio meu celular. DEZ LIGAÇÕES PERDIDAS DO JUNINHO, uma  _ caralhada _ de mensagens no  _ Zap  _ e mais duas ligações de um número desconhecido. Tô fodido. Disco o número de Juninho, ele atende aos berros.

— _Seu cuzão, cadê você?_ — afasto o celular do meu ouvido. — _Pensei que tu tivesse morrido desgraçado, ca-dê vo-cê?_

— Calma, eu tô eu... passei mal e...

— _E isso é motivo pra sumir? Seu arrombado_ — ele continua histérico, como se eu tivesse cometido um crime. — _Onde ‘cê ‘tá, mané? Vou te encher de soco, para de enrolação. Cadê tu?_ — ele suspira, acho que tá se acalmando.

— Calma, _parça_ , rolou um bagulho aí e um mano me salvou, fica suave que ‘ _tamo_ _indo_. Onde você tá, seu maconheiro?

— _Maconheiro é você, ô boca de fumo. ‘Tamo no mesmo lugar de antes, aparece logo, seu doido. José quase morreu do coração._

— Firmeza, tô indo já. 

Desligo o celular e o guardo no bolso. Sehun está esperando: 

— Eles vão mandar uma viatura — ele explica cruzando os braços. — _‘Cê_ já vai voltar?

— Vou sim, mano, meu amigo vai me matar se não aparecer. ‘Bora?  — o convido, cruzando meus braços igualmente. Estou com frio.

Voltamos para o fluxo, ainda ‘ _ tá _ meio cheio, mas nada comparado com antes. Seguro sua mão e nos enfiamos dentro daquele monte de gente. Sou sarrado, empurrado e quase derrubam bebida em mim, mas, no fim, conseguimos chegar vivos até meus  _ parças _ :

— Ah tá, “passei mal”  — Juninho fala ao ver eu me aproximando. Ainda 1 _ tô _ de mãos dadas com Sehun.  — Só se passou mal engasgando com rol...

O mando calar a boca, solto a mão de Sehun. Ele nem parece ter se abalado, apenas ri:

— Vai se foder, seu _nóia_ — falei ao zé droguinha. — Esse é Sehun.

— Seh... O quê? Japonês também?  — Juninho se embola todo, confuso.

— Chama de KPOP, irmão, é mais fácil. 

— Firmeza, então  — eles se cumprimentam.  — Tô na larica, vamos no  ** Habib’s ** ? 

E, assim, aquele rolê acabou com nós indo comer esfirra. Mesmo na companhia do meu melhor amigo e enchendo o rabo de comida, não consigo evitar de pensar  _ nele _ . Aquela desgraça se lembrou de mim? Mesmo depois de todos esses anos... ele continua com a mesma aparência moribunda de antes, como se o tempo não tivesse passado pra ele. Espero estar errado e que a polícia o polícia o pegue dessa vez.

Chego em casa lá pelas nove das manhã. Tô morto e atrasado pra faculdade. A aula começou às oito da manhã, e na moral? Não ‘ _ tô _ nem um pouco a fim de ir.  _ ‘Tô _ com uma puta ressaca e diarreia. 

Estou jogado no sofá, quase dormindo. Se jogar um cobertor, apago aqui mesmo.

— Chanyeol, vai  _ pla  _ cama  — minha mãe me cutuca até eu abrir os olhos.

— Tô indo  — digo, tentando afastar sua mão.  — Me deixa,  _ mãeeeee.  _

__

— Vai logo, _tou_ indo _pla_ loja — ela beija minha testa e finalmente se afasta.

Fecho meus olhos de novo e a ouço sair. Pô, mano, bateu a maior fome agora. Sabe o que é melhor pra curar uma ressaca pela manhã? Miojo. Só essa comida cancerígena _ ‘pra _ aquecer meu coraçãozinho. 

Tiro forças do meu rabo pra levantar, o sofá me chama de volta, mas, guerreiro como sou, continuo meu caminho para cozinha e vou direto pros armários caçar um miojão. Acho um e vou preparar. 

Os acontecimentos da madrugada invadem meus pensamentos como uma enxurrada. Se a gente não estivesse por ali, talvez aquele moleque estaria morto... o que esse velho tem com crianças? Por que ele aparece só de madrugada? Qual a intenção dele? Ah, porra, minha cabeça está fritando. É melhor esquecer isso por enquanto. 

Antes de encostar a bunda na cadeira, a campainha toca. Ah, caralho, tomara que seja algo MUITO importante, irmão. Deixo o miojo na mesa, me esperando. E seu eu fingir que não tô aqui? Talvez... 

A campainha toca de novo. ‘ _ Tá _ bom, caralho, já vou. 

Caminho até porta batendo os pés, como uma criança birrenta. Vejo pelo  _ olho mágico  _ e não tem ninguém. Ué? Espero que não seja zoeira. 

Abro a porta e não tem ninguém... na verdade, tem uma sacola de plástico azul no chão, parece ter algo dentro. Me agacho e a pego. Há algo dentro dela. 

Volto para dentro de casa, sento no sofá, abro a sacola e é... um  _ sabão _ ? Mas que porra é essa? Alguma pegadinha? Ué? Uéééé? De quebra, percebo o cheiro horrível disso, meus olhos chegam a lacrimejar. É uma mistura de mofo, podre, merda...? Eu não sei explicar, mas pode ter certeza que é ruim. 

Por conta desse odor, não consigo abrir meus olhos direito. ‘ _ Tá _ ardendo muito. Ainda tem algo na sacola, retiro um pedacinho de papel amarelado e desgastado. Com uma puta dificuldade, tento ler o que está escrito:

— _Eu... Me le-lembro... de... vo-vo-cê._

Como assi... Espera um pouco aí, ‘PERA AÍ. Será? Não, não PODE SER POSSÍVEL! Como ele descobriu onde eu moro? Não pode ser... 

Um frame  _ daquela  _ noite pisca em minha mente. Eu me lembro, no seu saco tinha um monte de  _ sabão _ ... fodeu.

Jogo, horrorizado, o sabão no chão, que se espatifa em vários pedaços e uma fumaça escapa dele. O fedor piora, empesteando toda a sala. É como cheiro de esgoto. Parece que alguma coisa queimou e a fumaça está pairando no teto. Mas que porra, mano? É melhor eu sair daqui, antes que vomite. Fujo para cozinha, fazendo o máximo para não encostar naquele troço. 

Jesus do céu, que porra é essa? 

Encosto na parede, sentindo meu corpo trêmulo por inteiro, minha respiração está descontrolada, parece que eu acabei de correr uma maratona. Levo minhas mãos até a boca, fecho meus olhos. Calma, Chanyeol, ele não está aqui, ele não vai te fazer mal... eu acho que não vai. Respira, mano, respira fundo, como a mamãe ensinou. 

Meu celular vibra sobre a mesa, meu corpo ainda está trêmulo. Ah, inferno, espero que seja algo importante nessa desgraça. Se for  _ telemarketing,  _ não respondo por mim. Atendo sem olhar quem era:

— Alô?  — atendo rude. Deus, que não seja cobrança. 

— _Chanyeol, é o Sehun, da DZ7, lembra?_

__

__ Minha tremedeira dá uma trégua. Suspiro aliviado:

— Claro que lembro, mano  — respiro fundo, secando meus olhos.  — Suave?

— _Suave, e tu? ‘Tá com a voz meio estranha_ — ele comenta, ouço alguns latidos no fundo.

— Não, não... nada demais, só umas paradas estranhas  — respondo incerto. Será que devo contar a ele? Ou melhor, será que ele vai acreditar? 

Seco de novo meu rosto. Estou mais calmo agora, olho de canto pra sala e tudo ainda está lá. Ah, caralho.

— _Que bagulho?_

— É meio doido de explicar, até eu não acredito nisso, maior doideira, acho melhor deixa quieto  — desisto de contar, é óbvio que ele não vai acreditar.

— _Pode falar, curto uma doideira._

Rio pela sua insistência. Lembranças da nossa pegação flutuam pela minha mente. Que mal tem, né?

— Recebi um sabão com cheiro de mofo e merda, está saindo uma gosma estranha dele  — digo tudo com rapidez, até falta ar.

— _É o quê?_ — ele grita confuso. — ‘Cê _tá fumando né?_

É claro que o cara não ia acreditar. ‘ _ Mó _ historia de noiado... mas, na moral, eu preciso desabafar com alguém, ter uma testemunha, caso aquele velho tente fazer algo contra mim. Estou exagerando? Não... aquele cuzão sumiu com o Bruninho...

— É, bem... eu...  — tento começar, hesitante. Como vou contar toda essa história? — Sabe aquele ‘ _ véio  _ de ontem? E-e-eu o conheço.

— _Como assim?_

— Ele... ele... matou meu amigo e... tentou me matar também.

__

Conto sentindo um peso sair das minhas costas, mas ainda com um puta nervosismo. É, ele deve me achar doido agora.

Ele fica mudo, sei que não desligou, pois escuto um cachorro latindo ao fundo. Acho que ele nem quer mais graça comigo. Ferrei tudo, agora estou sozinho nessa de novo.

—  _ Eu... ah... nossa. Pera ai, eu me lembro de uma reportagem sobre um garoto que desapareceu por causa de um velho do saco... foi isso?  _

__

Suspiro aliviado. Pelo menos ele não desligou.

— Sim... foi noticia por meses por aqui, Bruninho nunca foi achado e nem o velho...

—  _ Entendido, bem... é uma situação bizarra, mas... é... vai querer ajuda? _

__

Quem ficou mudo agora fui eu. Nossa, de todas respostas e reações essa é a que eu menos esperava. Ele ouviu certo? Ou eu escutei errado? 

— ‘ _ Tá ainda aí, mano?  _ —  ele me chama, me acordando dos meus devaneios. 

—  Ah... se você quiser, se não for incomodar... tem certeza? Você quer realmente vir aqui?  —  insisto em perguntar. Não é possível que depois dessa doideira que contei, ele quer vim aqui.

__

_ —  Ué, por que não? ‘Tô curioso.  _

__

—  Tudo bem... e-eu vou mandar meu endereço. 

Ele desliga o telefone e rapidamente abro a conversa no  ** Whatsapp  ** e envio meu endereço. 

Arriscado? Muito. Loucura? Sim. Ele deve ser maluco, só pode, não é possível... e se ele for realmente doido? Tentar me matar e o caralho a quatro? Bem, ele poderia ter me matado ontem e não o fez. Além disso, eu preciso de ajuda, nem fodendo que vou tocar naquela desgraça de sabão.

**...**  


Tive que chamar um táxi pra ele. O cara mora lá no  _ Jardim Peri,  _ puta quebrada feia, pior até que a minha. Já que ele está vindo aqui, não posso fazer mais nada... eu acho.

Uma hora se passa e o aplicativo anuncia que ele chegou. Respiro fundo e... tenho que abrir a porta pra ele, na sala. Como caralhos vou fazer isso? Se eu correr, abrir e voltar, talvez não precise olhar pra aquela coisa. É uma opção idiota, sim, mas é a única, no momento. 

A campainha toca, deve ser ele. Tá na hora. Corro igual um condenado até a porta. De olhos fechados, a tateio, até achar a fechadura. Destranco e volto para a cozinha, correndo. Abro meus olhos e vejo Sehun com um ponto de interrogação na cara. 

O chamo pra entrar, ele, hesitante, obedece e diz um  _ “licença”.  _ Seu olhar está fixo em mim, aponto para o sabão, digo pra ele não olhar e vir correndo, mas, como o gato que morreu de curiosidade,  _ ele olhou _ . Ele salta como uma gazela, gruda na parede, ficando na ponta dos pés:

— É essa porra ai? — questiona, horrorizado. 

— Sim, não olha pra isso — respondo tentando o tranquilizar. — Vem para cá, como eu fiz. 

Ele concorda, trêmulo, fecha os olhos, e vem se arrastando pela parede, na pontinha dos pés. Respira fundo e corre para a cozinha. Libero o caminho, ele chega, ainda de olhos fechados. Toco seu ombro e ele solta um gritinho agudo:

—  Relaxa... — acaricio suas costas.

Ele está igual a mim, trêmulo, como se estivesse com frio. Está apavorado com um  _ simples  _ sabão. Não estou sozinho.

— Cheiro infernal do cacete, aquilo é o quê? — pergunta mais calmo, encostado no balcão.

— Sei lá, mano — exclamo irritado. Não com ele, mas com essa situação bizarra. — Só sei que tenho que me livrar daquilo.

Ele assente, pensativo. Puxo uma cadeira e me sento:

__

— Me explica de novo essa treta sua — ele senta também. — Com os mínimos detalhes.

Passo as mãos por meu rosto e suspiro cansado. Cacete, odeio ter que falar desta história de novo, mas que opção eu tenho? 

Conto tudo como ele pediu, sem esconder nada:

— Ele é...  _ humano?  _ —questiona, respondo que não sei. — O que ele quer com você? 

— Me atormentar, só pode! Velho filho da puta. 

— Já chamou a polícia? Talvez ajude.

— Como vou explicar que aquele velho me mandou um sabão recheado de bosta e que fede que nem um bueiro? 

Ele fica sem resposta, desvia olhar para o miojo. Posso ver a fumaça saindo das suas orelhas. Será que eu devo esquecer isso? Só jogar o sabão fora e seguir com minha vida? Esquecer essa merda toda por um segundo? Estava em paz, finalmente eu conseguia viver minha vida e lidar com esse maldito trauma e agora... AGORA me aparece isso. Por vezes, penso que Deus me odeia:

— É... — a voz de Sehun me tira dos meus pensamentos. — É uma teoria doida, mas... será que ele não está bravo com você?

Franzo o cenho confuso.

— Pensa comigo, você fugiu dele e... de alguma forma, ele deve ter ficado bravo com isso — ele explica, incerto. — Quando te reviu no rolê, deve ter lembrado de você.

Desvio olhar para o chão. Uma luz se acendeu em minha cabeça. Faz sentido... faz total sentido, por que caralhos ele estaria atrás de mim DE NOVO depois de todos esses anos? Eu sabia que ele se lembrou de mim, puta merda. 

A gente se livra de um problema e mais vinte vem atrás... E isso só quer dizer uma coisa:

— Tô fodido.

**... **

Como um sinal divino, minha mãe liga, me pedindo pra esquentar sua marmita. Droga, acordo pra vida e me lembro de que tenho que limpar aquela sujeira na sala, mas não quero. Por outro lado, minha mãezinha não pode ver aquilo. Primeiro, eu teria que explicar de onde veio aquilo e, segundo, ela fez faxina ontem, então... está na hora de limpar! Peço ajuda para Sehun e ele como um bom cavalheiro prontamente aceita. 

Busco os materiais necessários, já imaginando o sacrifício que ia ser essa “missão”. Qual é, Chanyeol? Pra todos os efeitos, é um sabão... de um velho demoníaco, mas, ainda, é um, sabão.

Dou uma sacola de plástico para Sehun, que se agacha, estendendo o braço até o sabão, evitando olhar aquele troço. Quando o pega, o amarra rápido e joga no corredor. Pulo igual um gato assustado, fugindo daquilo.

Ele volta a ficar em pé, pega na ponta da sacola com nojo e me pergunta onde iria jogar aquilo. Aponto para o quintal e ele some da minha vista. Jogo toda  ** Cândida  ** no chão, o odor forte do produto espanta um pouco o cheiro ruim, preparo o rodo e vou passando no chão, espalhando mais aquela gosma. 

Minha mãe daqui a pouco chega e ESSA MERDA NÃO SAI. Quanto mais passo, mais espalha... não é possível, que desgraça é essa? Grito para Sehun trazer desinfetante e continuo a esfregar. Jesus do céu, parece que o chão está mais sujo! Ué? 

Sehun surge com o produto na mão, ele para ao meu lado ao ver toda imundície que eu fiz. Joga todo produto no chão, seu aroma doce invade minhas narinas, quase me fazendo vomitar. Continuo a passar e parece, só parece, que está funcionando.

Meus braços estão doloridos, peço pra ele continuar a limpar. Massageio meus membros, tentando amenizar a dor e o observo continuar a limpeza. Sehun não parece ser doido. Pelo menos agora, está sendo muito legal comigo. Será que ele gosta de mim ou só está com pena?

— Consegui limpar, ‘ _ tá _ me devendo essa — fala, passando por mim com o rodo e balde em mãos.

—  _ ‘Cê _ que quis vir pra cá, bonitão — respondo vendo seu “trabalho”. Finalmente limpo.

Ele volta do quintal, secando as mãos na calça.

— É assim, né? Venho na humildade te ajudar e nem recebo um obrigado — ele reclama e cruza os braços. Reviro os olhos, rindo. 

— Muito obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo — agradeço com toda a sinceridade — Você nem imagina o quanto me ajuda.

Ele sorri e a porta se abre. Minha mãe entra, fixando o olhar em Sehun.  _ Ih _ , rapaz.

— Chanyeol... seu amigo? — ela pergunta, nada discreta, o olhando de cima a baixo.

Sehun parece nervoso. Em resposta, se curva em uma curta reverência.

— É um prazer, senhora mãe do Chanyeol  — ele a cumprimenta.  — Sou Sehun, amigo de Chanyeol.

Sua expressão muda e ela sorri, tímida, levando a mão até a boca para esconder o sorriso: 

— Faz  _ tempo  _ que não me  _ cumplimentam  _ assim — ela comenta, animada. — É um  _ plazer  _ meu anjo, pode me chamar de  _ Minhee. _

Eles continuam o papo. Minha mãe está fazendo um interrogatório da vida do menino, pergunta até o nome dos pais dele. Fico de braços cruzados observando a cena, é sempre assim quando trago alguém aqui. 

Me lembro da marmita, a aviso e ela parece se tocar sobre o que realmente veio fazer aqui. Ela se despede de nós, sem deixar de antes convidar Sehun para jantar, e enfim, finalmente vai embora. Sehun tira uma com a minha cara, vê se posso com isso.

Algumas horas se passaram. Sehun ainda está aqui, me fazendo companhia, e eu o agradeço por isso. No momento, estamos no meu quarto, deitados na minha cama, eu e ele, mexendo no celular. Estou pesquisando sobre o velho, mas só o que aparece são reportagens antigas do meu caso e alguns fóruns com nomes duvidosos. 

Quer saber? Estou de saco cheio disso, deu por hoje. Só quero descansar minha cabeça.

Bloqueio meu celular e o jogo na cama. Sehun nota e faz o mesmo.

— _‘Cê_ tá legal aí? — pergunta. Me viro para ele. Balanço minha cabeça negativamente.

Estamos de frente um do outro. Ele sorri fraco, deita a cabeça em suas mãos e seus olhos parecem me analisar:

— Quer saber de um bagulho? — questiona e eu respondo que  _ sim.  _ — Eu te liguei hoje ‘ _ pra _ gente marcar um encontro. Fiquei amarradão em você ontem e pensei, “por que não”? A gente já se beijou mesmo. 

Sem me controlar, sorrio.

— E, olha só — continuou —, acabei na sua casa, limpei sua sala e, de quebra, conheci sua mãe — ele continua, sorrindo.

— Esqueceu que tem um velho do capiroto atrás de mim — acrescentei. 

— Ah, tinha me esquecido disso. 

Rimos como dois idiotas. Ele desfez de sua posição, seus braços me circulam e me puxaram para si. Fico surpreso e um pouco sem jeito, mas acabo me aconchegando em seu peito, escutando seu coração. Que brega.

**... **

Acordo de supetão.

Estou coberto e Sehun ainda está aqui. Seu braço está envolto em minha cintura, ele ronca baixinho. Já está de noite, meu quarto está parcialmente escuro, apenas com as luzes do roteador iluminando. Nossa, que horas são? Quem nos cobriu? Deve ter sido minha mãe, ela tem essa mania. 

Preciso ir ao banheiro. Me descubro lentamente para não acordar Sehun. Não acho meu chinelo e, então, vou descalço mesmo. Abro só uma fresta da porta, tateio minha mão na parede do banheiro até achar o interruptor, ligo a luz e entro. 

Termino de mijar e vou lavar minhas mãos, mas não sai água. Estranho... de manhã tinha água. Será que faltou água? Pera aí, a torneira está fazendo um som estranho, como um... zumbido? Como se fosse um mosquito, fico esperando alguma reação dela. Entretanto, ela começa a tremer. Isso não vai dar bom. Encosto minha mão para fechá-la, mas, antes disso o barulho acaba e nada de água.

O zumbido começa a ficar mais alto. Acho que tem algum mosquito por aqui... agito minhas mãos ao lado da minha cabeça para espantar eles, porém o barulho continua, ficando mais intenso. A torneira não está fechando. 

Escuto um grande barulho, sinto uma dor intensa na testa. Puta que pariu, o que foi isso? 

Cambaleio tonto pra trás, sinto o líquido viscoso escorrer por meu rosto, minha visão está vermelha, e minha testa, ardendo. Me apoio na parede, olho para o chão e a porra da torneira está lá... que merda aconteceu?

No lugar do cano, o zumbido está mais alto, fazendo um barulho infernal. Estou um pouco tonto, minha visão está turva e vermelha. Limpo meus olhos, mas não resolve muito. É melhor eu meter o pé daqui. 

Vou até a porta, mas está trancada. Puta merda, puta merda. Insisto em tentar abrir, mas nada... como assim? Eu não tranquei a porta, que porra está acontecendo? Estou sonhando ainda? Abre, por favor, abre!

Outro barulho, olho pra pia e está espirrando... gosma?  _ Aquela gosma _ .

Estou sonhando, acorda, Chanyeol! Bato em meu rosto, bato outra vez. Acorda caralho, acorda! Isso não tá acontecendo, não é possível! Meu Deus, me ajuda.

O teto está inundado com aquela gosma amarelada, vermelha e marrom. Até a lâmpada está coberta, deixando o banheiro pouco iluminado. O cheiro está do caralho, parece que estou no próprio esgoto. 

Esse cheiro de bosta está quase me fazendo vomitar, meus olhos estão ardendo e lacrimejando. Preciso sair daqui, AGORA.

Volto a puxar a maçaneta e... ah, não, AH, NÃO! Ela saiu do lugar, a... maçaneta... saiu do lugar. 

Meu rosto se contorce em lágrimas, deixo a merda da maçaneta cair no chão e começo estapear a porta gritando por ajuda. CADÊ TODO MUNDO? PUTA MERDA.

A gosma continua a sair sem fim, minhas lágrimas se misturam com o sangue encharcando minha blusa. Meus lábios estão trêmulos. Tô fodido, o que está acontecendo?

Ouço um borbulhar atrás de mim, e do vaso está saindo a maldita gosma, espalhando sua imundície pelo chão. Não, não, não... fico na ponta dos pés para essa nojeira não me tocar. Está chegando perto... não, não, não. Sinto a sua textura gosmenta em meus dedos dos pés.

_ “Eu me lembro de você”. _

__

A voz tenebrosa ecoa por todo banheiro e sua risada hedionda me atormenta. Meu Deus, me ajuda, por favor... eu prometo parar com as drogas, faço qualquer merda. Sua risada maldita está mais alta, cubro meus ouvidos para espantá-la. Ela está mais alta, mais alta... socorro, alguém me ajuda. 

Fecho meus olhos e escorrego até o chão, as mãos nos ouvidos, a gosma suja minha pele. Balanço minha cabeça, tentando tirar sua voz dentro de mim. Sinto algo bater em minha testa, abro meus olhos e...

— Mãe! — grito com todas minhas forças, até minha voz falhar. 

Ele está em minha frente, sorrindo maligno, exibindo seus dentes podres com uma crosta preta. Sua língua putrefata passa por seus lábios secos, ele está me encarando com malícia. 

_ “Você sabe que horas são, Chanyeol?” _

Meu corpo inteiro treme de terror. O vômito está entalado em minha garganta. O que eu faço? As lágrimas descem em abundância, meu nariz está escorrendo catarro e o sangue não para de jorrar da minha testa. Eu vou morrer, eu não queria morrer assim, meu Deus... 

Suas mãos agarram minha perna e começam a me arrastar. Esperneio, tentando me livrar dele:

— Me solta, porra! 

Toda minha força é inútil, ele nem parece se abalar. Tento puxar minha perna da sua mão, mas ele a aperta ainda mais. Eu não quero morrer assim. 

Ele para e joga minha perna no chão, me arrasto para longe dele, mas o desgraçado me puxa de volta. Ele mexe em seu bolso e retira um estilete em estado avançado de ferrugem. Só de encostar nisso, você pega tétano pelo resto da vida. O desgraçado encosta a pontinha em minha perna, sorrindo de diversão com meu desespero:

— Sai de perto de mim, arrombado — esbravejo, tentando chutar seu braço.

Em um movimento rápido, ele crava o estilete em minha coxa, rasgando até meu joelho. MERDA! Minha cabeça está latejando, minha perna pulsando e meu corpo está coberto de sangue e gosma. Ele enfia suas unhas por debaixo da pele e a puxa com força! Cerro meus dentes, rugindo de dor.

Minha respiração está descontrolada, estou em choque, paralisado no chão. Meus olhos estão fixos nele. O desgraçado se delicia com minha carne, a rasgando entre os dentes, como um pedaço de bife qualquer. Levo meus dedos trêmulos até a ferida, tateando... não, não, eu... não. 

Sua risada volta me atormentar. Sua barba está vermelha de sangue e ele continua a mastigar minha carne.

— Chanyeol!  _ Al ebenta  _ essa  _ pouta  _ logo, José.

A voz da minha mãezinha soa abafada do outro lado da porta. Graças a Deus, obrigado meu Deus. Ouço outro baque, mais outro e outro...

O sorriso do velho se desfaz, ele enfia o resto da minha carne em sua boca e a engole, olha pra mim pela última vez e escapa pela janela.

A porta vai ao chão, fazendo uma onda de gosma cair sobre mim. Minha mãe é a primeira entrar. Quase escorrega, chega perto de mim e me envolve em um abraço apertado e desesperado, logo atrás dela, entra meu pai e Sehun. Estou sem força alguma, meu corpo não obedece. Meu olhar está vidrado em Sehun, que engole a seco.

**... **

Pode apostar que, com toda certeza, vou virar vegetariano. Depois daquilo, nunca mais quero ver um bife de novo.

A ambulância chegou rápido, fui levado às pressas pro hospital em estado de choque. Fiquei paralisado por um tempo, meu corpo não me obedecia. Ainda me recuso a dormir. Não vou dormir, não vou...

Meu pai reveza com minha mãe e irmã para ficarem comigo. Os médicos não sabem que eu não ando dormindo ou comend. Meu corpo voltou normal aos poucos. É infantilidade, mas eu recuso a sair da cama. Mesmo que eu tente comer, meu estômago recusa tudo.

Levei quatro pontos na testa e fiz uma cirurgia de emergência na coxa. O negócio estava feio, foi muita pele arrancada, fiquei dopado por um longo tempo, sendo atormentado em meus sonhos.

Sehun não veio me visitar ainda. Me manda mensagens todos os dias, mas não quero as ler. Não vou enfiar mais ninguém nessa história, espero que ele entenda e se afaste. 

Hoje é sábado, o dia está ensolarado. Observo o estacionamento pela janela, meus olhos estão cansados, fico os piscando para não cair no sono. Eu não posso, não, não.

Alguém entra na sala e, para minha surpresa, é Sehun, com uma enorme mochila e uma linda menininha em seu colo. Ela é a xerox dele, deve ser sua irmãzinha. Sehun se aproxima, nervoso, sorri sem jeito e coloca a garotinha no chão.

— Oi, Chanyeol, suave? — pergunta, me olhando da cabeça aos pés.

— Na medida do possível — respondo e desvio o olhar para menina. — Quem é essa princesa? 

A garotinha se esconde atrás de Sehun, com vergonha, deixando apenas seus olhinhos à mostra. Sehun engole seco:

— Essa é a _Laura..._ — ele suspira, gaguejando — Minha filha. 

Arregalo os olhos, incrédulo. COMO ASSIM? Intercalo meu olhar entre Sehun e Laura. O quê? Agora mais essa, meu Deus. Esse moleque é pai? Caralho.

— Maluco, por que você não me contou?  — o indago, puto da vida. 

— Aconteceu tanta coisa mano que eu nem tive tempo — ele tenta explicar, senta na poltrona e  _ sua filha _ volta para seu colo.  — Desculpa não ter contado, mas, sinceramente quem fala que tem uma filha em um baile funk?

Suspiro, derrotado. Ele tem razão e, também, eu não tenho que cobrar nada dele.

— Tudo bem, certo... — afirmo, mais pra mim do que para ele. — Teve ela com quantos anos?

— Quinze anos. Conheci a mãe dela numa resenha, acabou rolando e ela veio cerca de um mês depois dizendo estar grávida — explica acariciando os cabelos da filha. — Não tive pra onde correr, assumi o B.O e fico com ela só nos finais de semana.

Sorrio para garotinha, tentando parecer gentil, mas ela vira o rosto pro outro lado.

— Fala com o tio, Laura, ele tá meio zoado, mas é uma boa pessoa — diz para a menina, mas ela nem liga. — Relaxa, ela se acostuma com o  _ tempo. _

__

_ Tempo?  _ Eu não posso o manter por mais tempo em minha vida. Não quero que ele se machuque... e pior agora, com uma filha! Não preciso de mais problemas... esqueça seus sentimentos, Chanyeol.

— Tenho que falar uma parada com você  — digo, olhando para a Laura. 

Ele entende, dá o celular para Laura, que sai de seu colo e senta em outra poltrona. Ele coloca a mochila no chão e senta na cama, junto a mim:

— Então... — começo sem jeito, desviando meu olhar.  — Acho melhor a gente parar de... se ver. 

Ele fica confuso de inicio e, depois, indignado:

— Não, eu... eu gosto de você, Chanyeol, não quero te abandonar, inclusive agora — responde, firme.

Balaço minha cabeça, negativamente.

— Você não pode continuar na minha vida, você viu o que aconteceu comigo... — ralho antes de terminar. — E-eu também gosto de você, não quero que acabe como eu ou até pior.

— Eu fui atrás de você — responde, já convencido. — Não se preocupe comigo, mas com você. Não perdoaria se te abandonasse agora.

Volto meu olhar para janela. Que homem insistente, mano, ele ainda não se tocou que um velho satânico me mutilou alguns dias atrás? Jesus... mas confesso que, bem lá no fundo, fiquei feliz com sua resposta. Esqueça seus sentimentos, Chanyeol...

Sua mão pousa sobre a mim, volto olhar pra ele.

— Você quer realmente que eu saia da sua vida? 

Observo pensativo, mordo meu lábio inferior.

— Não, quero que fique — admito, derrotado.

Ele volta a sorrir. Seu sorriso ilumina meu rosto. Esquecer os sentimentos? Já era. Tento retribuir seu sorriso, porém só sai uma careta feia. Ele ri da minha cara. 

— Chanyeol, eu...

A porta abre bruscamente, atraindo nossos olhares. É o maloqueiro do Juninho.

— E aí, parça,  _ tu _ é vaso ruim mesmo, hein?

(...)

O hospital me deu alta, finalmente! Não suportava mais esse lugar. Fiquei pedindo desculpas pra meus pais pela bagunça e dei alguma explicação esfarrapada sobre aquela toda merda, disse que um ‘ _ nóia _ invadiu o banheiro, me deu uma surra e o caralho a quatro. 

Estou em casa no momento, assistindo um filme qualquer no  ** Netflix.  ** Minha perna ainda não se recuperou cem por cento, mas consigo ficar em pé e me arrastar por aí. Me sinto um peso morto, fico vegetando nesse sofá o dia inteiro, nem ir no banheiro sozinho consigo mais. Velho filho da puta.

Meu celular vibra, confiro e é uma mensagem do Juninho, dizendo que nesse sábado vai rolar uma festa em comemoração a minha saída do hospital. Fico encarando a mensagem por um tempo. Apesar de estar todo fodido, queria sair um pouco. Eu imaginava que o dito cujo só ia me ferir longe de casa e adivinhem só? Estava enganado. Não estou seguro em nenhum lugar. Acho que vou, já tô fodido mesmo. 

Confirmo a mensagem pra ele e tento me concentrar no filme mais uma vez.

Passa um tempo e a uma ideia ressurge em meus pensamentos: buscar mais informações sobre o velho. Entro naqueles fóruns com nomes estranhos. O site que entro é, basicamente, para relatar experiências bizarras e sobrenaturais, no geral.

O tópico sobre o velho tem poucas respostas. A primeira informação relevante que acho é do _user_ **@PPFG666**. Ele relata que sua avó foi supostamente atacada por um velho bizarro que carrega um grande saco. Disse que, por pouco, ela não virara _sabão_... O quê? Então quer dizer que... ah, meu Deus. 

Levo minha mão até minha boca, fecho meus olhos e respiro fundo. Calma, Chanyeol, respira, mano, termina de ler o bagulho.

Seu comentário termina ali, não explica essa joça direito, e, na moral, não quero saber muito... no entanto, como ele sabia disso?

O próximo relato é do _user_ **@Savage6975** , que começa dizendo que sua mãe, enquanto viva, para botar medo nele e nos irmãos, contava uma lenda sobre um velho do saco que sequestrava criancinhas desobedientes e comia seus **fígados**. Que mãe doida, mano, quem fala uma porcaria dessa pra crianças? Porra... continuando, ele afirma que ela jurava de pé junto já ter visto o velho e que havia duas formas de vencê-lo. A primeira era, obviamente, obedecendo aos seus pais e a outra... a outra... quê? É **comendo seu fígado**. _É isso mesmo?_

Releio e confirmo. A segunda forma de se livrar dessa desgraça de velho é comendo seu fígado... Ah, tá, bem fácil isso, suave... chega de Internet por hoje.

Largo meu celular em um canto qualquer e me jogo no sofá encarando o teto. Comer fígado... podia ficar melhor? Preciso de uma breja.

(...)

Sábado demorou uma eternidade pra chegar. Estou me arrumando com ajuda do meu pai. Sehun está com Laurinha na sala; a menina está sendo mimada pela minha mãe e pela minha irmã. Estou ouvindo as risadas daqui. Meu pai me ajuda a colocar minha bermuda e fico pronto, me olho no espelho e... já tive dias melhores.

Mesmo sem precisar tanto, meu pai me ajuda ir até a sala, me dizendo “ _ cuidado filho, olha o degrau”.  _ Acho um saco, não gosto depender de ninguém, mesmo no estado que estou. Eles ficam em silêncio quando me veem. Me afasto do meu pai e cumprimento Sehun e Laura. Minha mãe diz que já chamou o táxi.

O táxi chega, Laurinha se despede da minha família, ganha dois pirulitos e fica radiante. Falo para Sehun que não preciso de ajuda, mas o bonitão não me escuta e envolve seu braço por minha cintura. A cena é até engraçada, já que sou mais alto que ele. Ele me ajuda entrar no carro e senta no banco dos fundos com a filha.

Quase chegando ao nosso destino, o motorista nos deixa na entrada da rua, alegando ser área de risco e  _ blá blá _ ... foda-se. A casa não é muito longe e, também, dá pra saber onde é, pelo pancadão tocando em alto e bom som. Juninho sabe dar uma boa festa. 

A rua está mal iluminada, um ou dois postes funcionam. Se não fosse pela música vinda da casa de Juninho, eu estaria me cagando de medo.

Estamos em frente da casa. Como um bom cavalheiro, Sehun me ajuda a subir cada degrau, falando comigo como se eu fosse uma criança. Juninho, com seu  ** Ray Ban ** que cobre quase todo seu rosto, sorri com uma garrafa de vodca em mãos:

— Eaê, japa, separei um brejinha daquelas  _ ‘pra _ você — fala animado, dando um gole na bebida.

Me derreto com suas palavras, meu corpo está implorando por uma geladinha. Ele cumprimenta Sehun e fica fazendo gracinha para que Laurinha sorrisse para ele, o que funciona, pois ela fica rindo tímida. Me sento junto a família de Juninho, cumprimentando o pessoal. Antes de Sehun se sentar também, Juninho o chama para ajudar a fazer alguma coisa.

— Que  _ boy  _ bonito, japa,  _ tu _ tem bom gosto — Dona Silvia, mãe de Juninho comenta, examinando Sehun de longe. — Bonitão e pai de família. Pegou um peixão. 

Solto um riso encabulado e coço minha cabeça, sem saber o que responder. Na real, foi ele quem me pescou. 

Concordo e ela continua a puxar comigo, me perguntando sobre o incidente e minha vida:

— Aqui sua brejinha, senhor — Sehun chega com minha cerveja. Fico até emocionado. 

Ele se junta a nós, comendo um espetinho de churrasco com farofa. Dou um gole na breja, sentindo o gosto amargo descer pela minha garganta. Me encosto na cadeira, embriagado, pelo sabor. Que saudades eu estava. 

Já é onze horas, estou encostado na varanda observando a rua. Sehun sumiu com os amigos de Juninho para fazer sei lá o que e vi Laura, há pouco tempo, brincando com a irmã de Juninho.

De repente, percebo crianças na rua. Pera, aquela não é Laurinha? Alguém sabe que ela está na rua essa hora? Aperto meus olhos para conferir se tem algum adulto com elas e nada. É melhor eu ir atrás delas. 

Me arrasto, com dificuldade, para fora da casa, apesar da minha coxa estar um pouco melhor, ainda dói pra andar. Descer a escada foi a pior parte, talvez eu precisasse mesmo de ajuda. Chego à rua e elas estão pouco longe.

— Laurinh... — começo a chamar, mas sou interrompido. 

Uma figura se materializa na frente das duas. É _ ele.  _

__ O maldito sorri perverso para as meninas, que estacam no lugar. Tento correr, sentindo uma dor fodida na minha coxa. Dou uma olhada rápida para ela e minha perna está ensanguentada. Maravilha! Mas isso não me para, estou quase lá... chegando perto delas, minha perna emperra, me desequilibro e caio no chão.

Minha queda chama atenção delas: 

— Vão pra casa, agora! — ordeno.

A irmã de Juninho corre sem hesitar, mas Laurinha me olha, incerta. Mando ela ir logo e digo que vai ficar tudo bem, ela me obedece e volta correndo pra casa de Juninho.

—  _ Finalmente, finalmente, chegou sua vez.  _

Não movo um músculo sequer. Ele vem se aproximando de mim e seu sorriso se alarga. Meu corpo treme. Ele abre seu enorme saco recheado de sabão e fica tudo escuro.

(...)

_ Serra? Cândida?  _ Tem alguém serrando algo... não é cândida, é sabão... que inhaca infernal é essa? 

Abro meus olhos com dificuldade, eles estão ardendo... minha cabeça está doendo. Levo minha mão até a testa e sinto algo líquido nela. Não sei se é sangue ou suor... minha visão melhora e consigo saber onde estou... era melhor nem ter aberto os olhos.

Estou em um galpão abandonado. Aqui fede pra cacete. O telhado está lotado de partes humanas secas, braços, tórax, coxas... calma, Chanyeol, engole o vômito. Pulo de susto ao ver uma cabeça decepada em estado de putrefação perto de mim, o crânio está exposto e vermes comem o que restou do rosto. O chão está abarrotado de membros humanos e excremento. Me afasto daquilo que, um dia, foi um ser humano, minha mão toca em algo duro, olho para ver o que é e adivinha só... sabão. 

Tapo minha boca e nariz, o odor está de foder, meu estômago está se revirando. O barulho da serra aumenta, vasculho sua origem e... e... engulo a seco. O velho está serrando uma criancinha ao meio, a cada corte mais sangue jorra do cadáver do menininho... suas pernas se separam do tronco, suas tripas se espalham pela mesa, algumas escorregam para o chão, se unindo aos restos mortais de outro pobre infeliz. Percebo o olhar do defunto sobre mim, seus olhos opacos e sem vida me encaram, sua massa cinzenta está à mostra... pressiono minha mão sobre meu rosto, tentando me impedir de vomitar de vez.

O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O próximo vou ser eu, com certeza... o que eu faço? Preciso pelo menos tentar lutar pela minha vida, se for pra morrer, que seja com dignidade. 

Examino o local novamente, avisto uma faca de cozinha, ensopada de sangue, me jogo no chão tentando não fazer barulho, a pego e o barulho da serra para. Me viro, com o cu na mão, em sua direção, o velho está em cima do corpo do menino, rosnando como um animal enquanto devora os órgãos do falecido, seus olhos chegam a revirar de prazer ao degustar, o que eu acho que é o fígado do menino.

Tenho que me levantar, não posso o esperar vir até mim. Puxo minhas pernas e fico de joelhos, minha coxa ferida começa a tremer, minha perna cede e volto ao chão, fazendo um puta barulho. Merda, merda. 

Ele está me olhando com seu rosto ensanguentado e barba ensopada. Ele pula da mesa e o chão chega a tremer... ou será que sou eu? Tento me erguer, inutilmente, pois escorrego batendo a bunda com força, sentindo até o osso estalar. 

Tenho que levantar, cacete, vai Chanyeol, você consegue mano. Não consigo, minha única solução é me afastar dele, mas não adianta, suas unhas fincam na minha panturrilha, urro com a dor latente, sua risada demoníaca volta me assombrar. Me debato, tentando me livrar das suas garras, porém elas cravam ainda mais na minha carne. Com rapidez, ele puxa minha panturrilha. Bato a parte de trás da cabeça no chão. Minha vista fica embaçada, até meus olhos doem.

Minha visão se ajusta e ele está rasgando minha bermuda, deixando meus pontos estourados à mostra. Mesmo fraco, tento livrar minha perna. Seu rosto vai se aproximando, exibe sua língua podre e lambe a superfície do meu machucado, um espasmo corre por meu corpo ao sentir sua textura nojenta. Ele me olha e mostra seus dentes, agora, pontiagudos e morde minha coxa. Suas presas se enterram na minha carne, afunda a cada movimento meu. 

Ele continua a me olhar, reviro meus olhos em agonia, contorço meu corpo e ele está na mesma posição. Me lembro da faca, devo enfiar nesse desgraçado. Ergo a faca esquecida e, com toda ira habitada em mim, a cravo em sua cabeça.

Ele me liberta da sua mordida, se joga no chão e grita agudo, como um porco sendo abatido. Pega minha coxa ferida e... o que é isso? Estão nascendo veias negras da marca dos seus dentes, minha perna está formigando e adormecendo. Não a sinto mais, ela não me obedece, minha perna está morta...  ** MATE O VELHO! MATE O VELHO!  **

Uma fúria cresce em meu peito e minha visão fica vermelha, minha boca começa a tremular e sai uma espuma preta dela...  ** MATE O VELHO! CORTE ELE EM PEDAÇOS!  ** Meus pensamentos estão nublados, encaro sua figura no chão se contorcendo, me jogo no chão e serpenteio até meu algoz, agarro suas pernas e vou escalando seu corpo. Me ergo de joelhos e observo seu sofrimento. Ele para, no mesmo instante, e começa rir débil de mim, sua saliva imunda cai em meu rosto. Trinco meus dentes, raivoso como um cão.

Sua risada tenebrosa só se intensifica.  ** MATE ELE! COME ELE ** . Arranco a faca de sua cabeça, sangue negro escorre pelo buraco da facada.  ** COME ELE.  ** Para, PARA INFERNO. Bato com cabo da faca em minha cabeça.

— Cala a boca, porra — esbravejo, cego de raiva. 

Esfaqueio seu peito numa velocidade animalesca, o velho continua a rir, sem controle.  ** ABRE ELE, ABRE ELE. ** [Finco a faca em seu peito com brutalidade e dilacero seu tronco. Ponho a faca em minha boca e, com uma força brutal, o abro. Minhas mãos ensopam de sangue, um odor podre exala do seu interior, seus órgãos estão à mostra. ](https://www.sinonimos.com.br/serpentear/)

O maldito sorri maníaco, seus olhos estão arregalados. Parece que ele está curtindo tudo isso.

Seus órgãos estão podres, em estado de decomposição, infestados de vermes, exceto seu fígado, que está intacto.  ** ME COME, CHANYEOL, ME COME ** . As paredes do seu interior estão expelindo uma gosma branca.

Os comentários do fórum surgem em meus pensamentos, o comer... o fazer provar todo seu próprio veneno... Não, não... eu não quero ter que fazer isso.

—  **_ Faça, faça, faça! _ ** — manda, aos berros —  **_ Você sabe que tem que fazerrrr... COME MEU FÍGADO _ ** . 

Não

Não

NÃO

NÃO

**ME COME, CHANYEOL. MATA O VELHO. ME MATE. **

Não, eu não posso... Isso já é demais... Eu, eu...

**** **COME **

**MEU **

** FÍGADO, **

** CHANYEOL ** .

Não, não, não.

Lágrimas de desespero escapam pelo meu rosto. Não, não...

—  **_ Você sabe que esse é o único jeito. ME COME. _ **

— Cala a merda da boca, seu desgraçado.

Enfio a faca no meio da sua testa, seus olhos se reviram. Esse cuzão ‘ _ tá  _ adorando isso tudo... ele sabe que eu não vou fazer isso.  ** ME COME ** . Eu não quero fazer iss...  ** COME MEU FÍGADO, CHANYEOL. **

PARA, SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA, INFERNO. 

— _ Eu vou atrás da sua família, do seu namoradinho de merda e da filhinha dele e vai tudo ser sua culpa, de novo. _

Não é minha culpa, não disso é minha culpa. O Bruno não morreu por minha culpa. NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA.  _ Bruninho _ ...  ** VOCÊ MATOU ELE ** .  ** FAÇA ** .  ** ME MATE. **

Agito minha cabeça, grito ensandecido. Eu... não... vou...conseguir... eu...

—  _ Esse é seu destino, faça... _

Envolvo seu fígado com minha mão, o puxo com força e ele se solta com facilidade, o órgão pulsa em minha mão. Eu não acredito que eu... não pense, Chanyeol.

A risada do velho se distorce, resultando em um som bestial. Ele torce seu pescoço como uma coruja, ouço seus ossos se quebrando. 

Fecho meus olhos, lentamente levo o órgão até minha boca, a abrindo sem vontade. Ao encostar o fígado em minha língua, um forte arrepio passa por meu corpo. Estremo meus olhos, raspo os dentes pela superfície melequenta, intensifico a mordida e arranco um pedaço. Meu corpo se recusa a mastigar isso, tranco minha boca e forço minha mão sobre ela. Faça, Chanyeol, você não tem escolha. O engulo sem mastigar, o pedaço desce seco pela minha garganta.

—  _ Chanyeol, tem que ser tudo. _

Que caralho.  ** TUDO, CHANYEOLZINHO. **

SAI DA MINHA MENTE, PORRA. 

** TERMINE DE ME COMER. **

Respiro fundo, jogo o resto dentro da minha boca, o gosto de carne crua invade meu paladar, tapo minha boca com as duas mãos, me obrigando a terminar isso. A cada mastigada, meu corpo estremece. Engulo isso, desce raspando, é como se uma bola estivesse descendo por minha garganta. Pronto... eu... eu fiz isso.

Meu estômago está borbulhando, como água na panela. Meu corpo está queimando. Corpo, desculpa, mas você vai ter que digerir isso. 

Abro minhas pálpebras trêmulas, meus olhos estão marejados, não posso abrir minha boca, se não meu esforço vai ter sido em vão.

O velho continua a sorrir. Seus olhos estão inundados por lágrimas de sangue e, pelos cantos da sua boca, escorre seu sangue negro.

—  _ Adeus, Chanyeol. _

Seu corpo explode por todos os lados, me encharcando com sua gosma e pus. Bato a bunda no chão e... acabou,  _ ele se foi.  _

Observo minha perna morta, as veias sumiram. A cutuco, arranho, belisco e nada... realmente a perdi.

Me apoio na mesa de tortura, encosto sem querer nas tripas do menino. Fico em pé com muita dificuldade, jogo todo meu peso na perna boa, me equilibrando. Cadê meu celular? Tomara que aquele verme não tenha o quebrado. 

Enfio a mão no meu bolso da bermuda e ele está desligado. O ligo e ele já começa a vibrar, louco com tantas mensagens e ligações perdidas. A foto de Sehun pisca na tela e atendo:

—  _ Graças a Deus! Onde ‘cê tá? Ele te pegou? Você está bem? Responde, Chanyeol  _ — Sehun dispara, aos berros. 

— Aconteceu muita merda, mas felizmente acabou. Ele morreu.

—  _ Graças a Deus, obrigado Senhor... _

— Vou mandar minha localização, manda uma ambulância.

—  _ Cacete, está bem. _

Ligo meu GPS, ativo minha localização e envio pra ele.

—  _ Onde você ‘tá? Longe pra caralho... vou ligar pra ambulância, espera só mais um pouco.  _

Ele encerra a ligação, guardo meu celular no bolso. 

Levo meu olhar ao céu de membros humanos.  _ Estou finalmente em paz. _

**Author's Note:**

> Gostou? Não? Me achou doida? Comenta ai e me diz o que achou, vamos interagir, sem mais até a próxima amores.


End file.
